Silent Innocence
by The Girl In Fantasyland
Summary: Naruto Confesses to Hinata and then tells her he has a secret that he will tell her in one year. What is the secret? How will Hinata take it? and what will Naruto's friends say when they find out about his secret?
1. NAruto Confesses

LOVE AND SECRETS

-I do NOT own Naruto or its characters-

Hinata Hyuga sat at the bench at the square in Konoha, she sat there nervously twiddling her thumbs _he's late, I wonder if he'll come_ Hinata looked sad and wiped a tear from her cheek _this waiting will be the death of me _Hinata decided to walk around Konoha and see the sites of the festival that was in session _I love wedding festivals_ Hinata smiled as she walk around the town eating, smiling, and laughing at the occasional funny moments _maybe someday I'll get married and be happy _Hinata thought happily to herself.

Hinata took one last look around the festival and then decided to sit back down because she was tired and because maybe he finally made it.

She took a seat again and stared to fall asleep when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder; she quickly turned around around to meet the man of her dreams and the one that told her to meet him here

Hinata gave a huge smile and hugged him "Naruto, I'm so glad you made it" Hinata quickly rubbed her eyes. She hugged him and smiled.

Naruto gave a goofy grin "Sorry I'm late Hinata, guess I blew it huh?" Naruto nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

Hinata quickly shook her head "No Naruto, I didn't wait long, you didn't blow it at all" Hinata smiled again "So what is it you wanted to tell me?" Hinata stared intently at Naruto.

Naruto jolted as if he just remembered something "Oh yea, Hinata I want to say something to you that I been wanting to say for a long time…" Naruto grabbed Hinata's shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes causing Hinata's breathing to quicken.

Naruto grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug "I love you Hinata" Naruto gently lifted her chin and pressed his lips against hers in a sweet and gentile kiss.

Hinata's eyes widened but then she clam down and returned the kiss _im so happy, Naruto…I love you to_ Hinata closed her eyes and shut out everything but her and Naruto.

The sun set and showed much beauty over Konoha as a testament to their love and they were happy; Hinata looked up and noticed the beautiful sunset "Oh Naruto, it's so pretty" Hinata smiled as she just gazed at its beauty.

Naruto looked up and smiled with her "yea, it is pretty" Naruto put his arm around Hinata as they gazed at the evening sun.

Naruto and Hinata walked hand-in-hand as Naruto escorted Hinata home; they cast glances at each other and stole quick kisses from eachother until it was time to separate for the day.

Naruto let go of Hinata and kissed her again and then hugged her "well, I see you tomorrow then, ill come by and we can do something alright" Naruto said as he pulled something out of his pocket "Here, this is for you" Naruto handed Hinata a handmade necklace made by Naruto.

Hinata gasped "Naruto, its beautiful, thanks you" she took it and put it on gingerly. Hinata smiled "Well Naruto I have to go, see you around" Hinata was about to go inside when Naruto lightly tugged at her jacket; she turned around curiously "Yes Naruto?" Hinata asked with curiosity.

Naruto leaned in close to Hinata's ear "Hinata, I have a secret about my life that no one knows about; not even Iruka and I'll tell you my secret in 1 year" Naruto smiled as he pulled away and disappeared into a puff of smoke leaving Hinata confused and dazed as she closed the door to her house.

* * *

Well that's it for now but I'll write more if you guys give me good reviews and stuff. What is Naruto's Secret? Read to find out more.


	2. 2 months later

Thanks for the reviews and don't worry I wont actually wait a year ^_^

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**2 months later **_

Hinata smiled as she walked hand-In-Hand with the man she loved; they were walking through Konaha to enjoy the wonderful weather. Hinata just closed her eyes and enjoyed the precious moment _after all these years I am finally with Naruto and I will never take it for granted _Hinata looked lovingly into Naruto's blue eyes.

Naruto looked around for the man they were supposed to meet today and soon grew seemingly annoyed _damn it! Where is he!_ Naruto crossed his arms and huffed.

Hinata laughed because it was funny to see Naruto pout like that, it was almost like he was a kid "Naruto, he's probably just late" Hinata gingerly took Naruto's hand which got a happy look from Naruto.

Finally the boy arrived and Naruto rushed up to him "Its about time Saskue, where have you been?" Naruto looked Saskue strait in the eyes.

Saskue gave a little blush and handed Naruto a small white bag; Saskue gave Naruto a serious look for a moment and whispered something in Naruto's ear.

Hinata tried to listen but Saskue was good at not letting anyone else hear _I wonder what they are talking about _Hinata just waited for Naruto to finish his business with Saskue.

Naruto laughed when Saskue finally quit whispering to him and Saskue's red face got redder "Naruto…please…" Saskue let his head drop.

Naruto put his hand on his shoulder and smiled "Just tell her how you fell okay Saskue" Naruto then walked back over to Hinata and walked off with her leaving Saskue by himself.

Hinata couldn't contain her curiosity any longer "Naruto, who does Saskue like?" Hinata looked at Naruto pleadingly.

Naruto looked over at her and giggled to himself "Saskue really likes a certain girl in Konoha and he wants to know how to tell her; he wanted to know how I told you" Naruto smiled at Hinata and held her close.

Hinata looked a little disappointed "I know all that but WHO does he like and what's in that bag?" Hinata had finally noticed the bag dangling from Naruto's free hand.

Naruto looked and the bag "Oh it's nothing, just some junk oh and Saskue told me to keep it a secret." Naruto put a finger over his lips to signify keeping quiet.

Hinata just sighed and decided to drop it until they arrived at Naruto's house "Hay Hinata, come on in for a bit" Naruto lead Hinata in and she took a seat.

Naruto put the bag by the door and went into the other room; Hinata looked at the bag and was very curious to what was inside it _should I peek…_Hinata slowly and quietly got up and went over to the bag then taking one finger and slowly opening the bag.

She didn't notice the Orange dressed figure looming over her…

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And that's all for know…hehehe sorry for the cliff hanger but they keep people reading ^_^


	3. Starry Night

Hinata gasped as she saw a shadow and quickly turned around to see her Naruto who seemed a little unhappy.

Naruto frowned "Hinata, why are you snooping through my stuff?" Naruto put his hands on his hips and waited for Hinata to answer.

Hinata could only hang her head in same as she back away from the bag and put her hands in her pockets.

Naruto gave a little smile "You know, if you want to see what was in the bag so bad, all you have to do is wait until tonight" Naruto smiled as he took the bag and tossed it into his room.

Hinata was still shaking and ashamed "I'm sorry Naruto…I am so sorry…I…" Hinata was close to tears when she felt a warm hug from Naruto.

Naruto hugged Hinata tightly "It's alright and like I said, all you have to do is wait for tonight" Naruto smiled.

Hinata smiled back at him and buried her face in his orange jacket and just silently cried thinking how unfaithful she was for being curious about Naruto.

Naruto pulled her back "I got to go for know but I'll see you later alright? You busy tonight?" Naruto still had a hold of Hinata's shoulders.

Hinata was surprised "ummm…no Naruto…I'm free" Hinata smiled as she took Naruto's hand.

Naruto gave a big grin "Awesome, Ill see you tonight, meet me in the square!" Naruto waved her off as he disappeared into the crowd of people.

Hinata just giggled and went home to enjoy some time alone but when she got there she noticed that Negi was there; he was hitting away at a tree branch.

Sakura noticed Hinata and waved at her "Hay I need to talk to you" Sakura came up to Hinata and dragged her inside.

Hinata was annoyed "So what do you want Sakura?" Hinata twiddled her thumbs as she sat across from her and she was staring at Hinata.

Sakura cleared her throat "Has Naruto told you his secret yet?" Sakura looked very serious and her pink eyes pierced Hinata like a knife.

Hinata was surprised "Well No….he hasn't told me yet…he told me to wait a year…has he told you?" Hinata leaned in to meet Sakura's gaze.

Sakura closed her eyes and was silent for a moment and then she took Hinata by the shoulders and looked her square in the eyes "Look…stay away from Naruto….he dangerous" and with that Sakura left the house leaving Hinata confused.

Hinata sat down and thought about what Sakura had told her _that's not true! Naruto is not dangerous…he'll tell me his secret in a year…just like he promised _Hinata went outside and noticed Shikamaru standing in the middle of the street.

Shikamaru looked more annoyed then ever had been before; he sighed as he picked up his bell_ troublesome, I should have never agreed to take this assignment today _Shikamaru cleared his throat "DON"T FORGET ABOUT THE STAR SHOW TONIGHT!! THE STARS WILL SHINE BRIGHT TONIGHT AND BRING A LOVER OR FRIEND" Shikamaru took his bell and went on his way.

Hinata's eyes widened "wow, that's sounds nice" Hinata went inside and decided to kill time until it was time to head to the square.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata sat on the same bench as last time waiting for Naruto; she waited patiently as she twiddled her thumbs _he's late again…but he'll be here…I know he'll be here _Hinata smiled and kicked a rock that was under her foot.

Hinata's heart jumped when she saw Naruto running to her "Hay Hinata! Sorry I'm late" Naruto greeted her with a kiss.

Hinata smiled "So where are we going tonight?" Hinata grabbed hold of Naruto's arm and leaned her head into his chest.

Naruto smiled back at her and held her close "To the Star Show of course" Naruto grabbed her arm and ran pulling Hinata all the way; they both laughed as they raced through town as fast as they could and finally they made it to a hill that had a great view of the sky.

Hinata's breath stopped and stared at the stars because it was beautiful; they covered the whole sky and they shone brighter then anything she's ever seen.

Naruto leaned in and gave a passionate kiss to Hinata who returned the kiss; Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist and pushed her close and Hinata did the same.

Naruto pulled away and smiled nervously "Ummmmm….Hinata…there was a reason I wanted to bring you hear…remember the bag?" Naruto leaned in to see Hinata's eyes.

Hinata nodded "yes, of course" Hinata leaned in close as well.

Naruto smiled as he pulled out a little black box (know where this is going? ^_^) and handed it to Hinata "Open it up" Naruto smiled as he handed the box over. Hinata was a little hesitant at first but then opened it find a lovely ring

Hinata nearly fainted "Naruto…are you serious?" Hinata's face was blood red.

Naruto turned away from embarrassment and smiled "Hinata…will you marry me?" Naruto messed with his hair.

Hinata threw herself on top of him "YES!! I will" Hinata was so happy and they sat and watched the stars.


	4. 5 months Later

Naruto stood in front of his mirror and sighed _I hate when I had to do this_ he breathed hard as he clutched his chest and sweat fell off his soft face; he dropped the bottle of medicine and the contents scattered across the floor.

Naruto coughed and put his hand over his mouth and saw that he coughed up blood _every time I take it…it hurts _Naruto collapsed to the ground clutching his chest. Naruto then fell into a dreamless sleep _all I have to do is take this medicine and I can be free to be with Hinata_ Naruto's eyes closed as he lay sleeping on his bathroom floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata was in a great mood, first it was July which meant festivals and secondly...she was married; she skipped along the streets laughing and dancing _I am so happy, my dreams…they have all been realized…my husband…Naruto_ Hinata giggled as she said his name _maybe I should go see him today _Hinata ran to the noodle shop and bought Naruto the most expensive Ramen she could afford _This should make him excited_ Hinata laughed as she ran to Naruto's house with her ramen in her hand.

Hinata made it his house and knocked "Naruto, it's me Hinata, I have something for you" Hinata waited but didn't hear anyone or anything "Naruto…it's me!" still nothing; Hinata knocked on the door again but this time the door creaked open a little.

Hinata stuck her head in but still no sign if life anywhere in the house _that's odd, where is he _Hinata went inside _I'll just leave the ramen with a note _Hinata pulled out a piece of paper and started to write a quick note

**NARUTO HOPE YOU ENJOY THE RAMEN **

**LUV YA**

**HINATA HYUGA **

Hinata proudly examined her work and put the ramen on top of the note and started to leave when she heard a groan; she quickly turned around but nothing was there _must have been my imagination _Hinata started to leave when she heard it again coming from the bathroom; she quietly tip-toed to the bath and peeked through the crack to see Naruto lying face down on the ground "NARUTO!!" Hinata ran to him and out her hand on her lap and healed him with her healing jutsu "Naruto…please be alright…" Hinata eyed the medicine on the floor "Naruto……" Hinata's eyes started to water up with tears.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open to find a crying Hinata over him "Hinata…what are you doing here?" Naruto smiled at her weekly.

Hinata wiped her eyes "I came here to give you a present but I couldn't fine you…and…I saw you in here passed out…Naruto…are you…overdosing?" Hinata started to cry again "Please tell me your not!" Hinata hugged Naruto.

Naruto quickly shook his head "No, I am not…you don't have to worry Hinata" Naruto smiled as he kissed Hinata gently and weekly.

Hinata returned the kiss and wiped her eyes "I'm sorry for coming in without permission" Hinata hung her head in shame abut Naruto smiled and lifted her head "its okay, I'm not mad at all" Naruto smiled as he hugged her.

She hugged him gently in fear she might hurt him "Naruto…are you going to be okay?" Hinata looked concerned.

Naruto just laughed "I'll be fine Hinata, I just passed out and knocked over some medicine, it's alright…I guess I've just been training to hard" Naruto gave Hinata an encouraging smile.

Hinata smiled and nodded "Okay, Well I have to go for know…please be careful" Hinata picked Naruto up and placed him on a couch and kissed him "Ill be back" Hinata waved him off and went on her way.

Naruto waited till she was gone and went to pick up all the pills "good, that's all of them, thank goodness Hinata didn't come over earlier or….she...would have found me out…before the year is up" Naruto placed the medicine in the cabinet and left the house.


	5. Exploreing Naruto's House

Hinata couldn't stop thinking about what happened as she walk her way home; she looked down at the ground and frowned _I wonder what's wrong with Naruto_ Hinata stopped in mid step and looked back at Naruto's house and Noticed Ten-Ten and Neji walking down the street.

Ten-Ten smiled and waved at Hinata "Hay Hinata, what's up? We haven't heard from you in a while, what's up?" Ten-Ten wrapped her arms around Neji and smiled.

Hinata giggled as she saw Neji blush "Hi guys, I'm sorry it's just been a little crazy" Hinata frowned as she remembered what happened just moments before; she sighed and shook her head "I'm sorry, I'm just spacing out" Hinata laughed.

Ten-Ten giggled "Well, its okay just be careful space cadet" Ten-Ten giggled as she dragged Neji into the crowd of people.

Hinata smiled "They make such a cute couple and they are so honest to each other; Hinata looked down and then with new determination ran to Naruto's house _I don't care of it isn't a year yet, I will figure out the secret _Hinata made it to Naruto's house and noticed that the front door was wide open and Naruto was gone

She stepped into the house quietly and searched every inch of the house; first the kitchen where she found a empty bowl and a carton of milk that was way past it's insperation date; the living room where she found a normal steeing of a chair and books scatterd around the room; the bathroom in wich she found a old fsink and shower. Hinata Was getting antsy _a clue is all I'm looking for _Hinata searched all the rooms except Naruto's personal room _Well…it's the only place I haven't looked _Hinata took a breath and went in to find a normal bed and 1 dresser, a black notebook on the dresser and a small animal bed _there is not much in here…wait a bed for an animal...but Naruto doesn't have a pet…and that's must be diary…well I guess…I'll look through it _Hinata put on some gloves and opened the diary

**IT SEEMS I HAVE TO TAKE THIS MEDICENE TO KEEP FROM TRANDFORMING…I DON'T UNDERSTAND…IF A GIRL TOUCHES ME **

**THEN I WILL TRNSFORM BUT IF I TAKE THIS MEDICENE THE IT WLL**

**SUPRESS THE CURSE PLACED ON ME…ALL I HAVE TO DO IS TAKE**

**IT EVERY MORNING…BUT I'LL PASS OUT FOR AN HOUR OR SO AND THEN THE MEDIENCE WILL KICK IN **

Hinata's eyes widened _so that's the reason for the medicine_ Hinata turned the page

**I AM GONNA CONFESS TO HINATATODAY BUT I HAVE TO REMEMBER TO TAKE THE MEDS BEFORE I LEAVE…I WANT TO BE HONEST WITH HINATA AND TELL HER THE TRUTH…ILL TELL HER IN A YEAR…I KNOW IT'S A ODD TIME TO CHOOSE BUT I WILL TELL HER THEN…MABIE THEN I CAN FIN A CURE AND NOT EVEN HAVE TO WORRY…HOW I LONG TO NOT TAKE THAT STUPID MEDICENE…I CANT EVEN HUG HINATA WITHOUT THE MEDIENCE **

Hinata sighed and wiped a tear from her eye _that's why he was late all those times _Hinata placed the book down and smiled _Naruto…you shouldn't have to bear this pain on your own _Hinata smiled and placed the book back where she found it and smiled _Tomorrow morning…I am going to hive a hug to Naruto and reveal his secret..._and with that Hinata left the house and went on her way but she didn't noticed the pink haired girl up in the tree next to Naruto's house listening _you should of headed my warning…it's your funeral Hinata _Sakura jumped off the tree and into the street of people.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And that's all folks! Well what do think? Hehe be prepared for cuteness and maybe a little Yaoi if anyone wants it. Please tell me if you want some Yaoi in the nest chapter…if no one votes then I wont put any in there.

The next chapter THE SECRET UNLEASHED


	6. Secrets Revealed no yaoi!

My readers have spoken and **NO YAOI** will be in this story so enjoy the cuteness of this chapter in which Naruto's secret is revealed and it'll leave you speechless!! Hehe ^_^ I have a shout out but I'll wait until I finish the chapter. So here it is…the moment all my readers have been waiting for and I bet none of you saw this coming…okay enough of this…lets get on with the story!!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hinata's alarm clock went off at 6:00 which gave her enough time to get to Naruto's before he took the medicine; she threw on her cloths and hopped on a bike with courtesy of an unknowing Neji.

Hinata pedaled as fast as she could to Naruto's house _I will figure it out…I'm sorry Naruto but…I have to make sure your okay _Hinata felt a pang of guilt but kept on riding.

Hinata wasn't paying attention when a young girl with pink hair dove in her way which surprised Hinata and when Hinata tried to avoid her she crashed into a tree; Hinata groaned as she pulled herself up using the tree "Sakura, what was that for?" Hinata rubbed her sour arm.

Sakura just turned her head slightly "Hinata, I can't let you continue any further! You're endangering your life!" Sakura grabbed Hinata's shoulders and cried "Why….are…you...so willing to get yourself in trouble?" Sakura wiped a tear and sniffled.

Hinata just walked past her "I don't know why you think he is so dangerous or why you are so upset about me going to see him…you obviously know something I don't… but I love Naruto and I want him to know that he is safe with me and that he doesn't need to try to keep holding this burden and that he doesn't have to keep secrets from me …I am going to take the risk...whatever it may be" and with that Hinata started to run leaving a surprised and dazed Sakura.

Hinata ran as fast as she could _I still have enough time _Hinata made it to the street he lived on _yes okay, I still have five minutes left…come on! _Hinata made it; she slowly went into his house and quietly closed the door _okay…now all I have to do is…wait _Hinata hid behind the couch and meditated until she heard a door slowly open and close; Hinata peeked form behind the couch to see Naruto shuffle out of his room and run his hand through his spiky blonde hair _hehe Naruto is so cute when he just wakes up _Hinata but her tongue _I need to focus _Hinata stayed quiet as she observed Naruto.

Naruto yawned and showed his foxy-like canines and slowly shuffled into the kitchen; he same back with a half eaten bowl of heated ramen.

Hinata frowned as she watched him eat it happily _Naruto…that's what you eat _Hinata shook her head and cont her stakeout.

Naruto sighed happily as she then picked up water and a small container with little red pills inside.

Hinata panicked _oh no! If he takes that medicine then…ill couldn't possibly bring myself to...Id be to worried _Hinata then jumped out from her spot behind the couch "Please don't take the medicine Naruto!" Hinata looked worried.

Naruto was so surprised that he screamed and threw the glass of water and the medicine on the ground and its content scattered across the floor"Hinata!! What are you doing here?" Naruto almost looked sacred and a little angry.

Hinata drew back surprised and tapped her fingers together "Naruto…I saw the medicine and…Naruto I am worried about you…please tell me the secret…is the meds part of it" Hinata leaned into Naruto but never touched him.

Naruto scooted back in the chair "Hinata, please…don't come near me right now" Naruto leaned far away from Hinata.

Hinata felt hurt "Naruto…why?" Hinata started to cry "do you not love me anymore?" Hinata rubbed her eyes with started to cry some more; she walked towards the door.

Naruto reached out his hand to support her but he immediately drew his hand back "Hinata…that's not it…just please…leave" Naruto hugged his knees and let his head rest in his knees.

Hinata wiped her tears and continued towards the door "Naruto…I…am" Hinata then quickly turned around and charged towards a wide eyed Naruto who gasped "So sorry!" and with that Naruto was engulfed in a puff of thick white smoke and soon the whole room was engulfed in white smoke.

Hinata coughed, hacked and waved her hand in front of her face to see through it but couldn't fight the smoke until finally it faded away; Hinata blinked a couple of times to adjust her eyes and looked around the room but she didn't see Naruto _Did he run off somewhere! _Hinata quickly scanned the room but found no Naruto _this is horrible_ Hinata let her head sink and then she heard a voice "hay Hinata, down here!"

Hinata jumped and looked to the ground and her eyes widened at what she saw Hinata rubbed her eyes and she couldn't believe it.

There was a little orange baby fox with big blue eyes and twitching ears sitting on Naruto's cloths and the fox looked sad and annoyed "Hay! It's me!" the fox walked over with the cloths in it little mouth.

Hinata just stood there staring at it "N….Naruto!!" Hinata put her hand on her forehead _this can't be happening! Did Naruto just transform into a talking fox! _And with that Hinata fainted on to the carpet.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

well I hope I didn't dissapoint anyone! ^_^


	7. Promises

I noticed that some of you guys didn't like the Fruits Basket cross-over; well rest assured that this as far as that goes. Naruto will not have any relatives with the same ability; he will not have any more ties to other then the transformation and the fact that he has to be hugged by the opposite sex oh and I added one more little thing. Please enjoy the next chapter

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hinata opened her eyes to see a small 9 tailed baby fox looming over her; Hinata looked only a moment before she screamed and shooed away the fox which send him tumbling off the couch.

The fox looked up at Hinata "No doubt you have a logical reason for doing that" the fox looked at Hinata who shook her head.

Hinata grasped her head chest "Naruto…It wasn't a dream?" Hinata blinked and then rubbed her eyes only to see Naruto still sitting swishing his 9 little tails.

Naruto sighed and looked at Hinata harshly "I told you to wait, couldn't you trust me enough for that! I thought you loved me enough to…trust…" Naruto stopped when he noticed Hinata crying.

Hinata sniffled and wiped her tears "I'm so sorry Naruto…." Hinata then felt a small paw on her cheek "Hinata, its okay…I'm sorry I yelled….oh…and one more thing" Naruto jumped off Hinata and landed on all fours.

Hinata looked at Naruto with confusion "What is it?" Hinata smiled weekly _I don't think I can handle anymore surprises _Hinata watched as Naruto sat there quietly.

Naruto just sat there calmly "Well…I am only like this for a few hours…and then I transform back but…" Naruto looked down at the floor.

Hinata was confused "Naruto, please tell me" Hinata put her hand on Naruto's paw and smiled "You don't have to be so nervous around me…I am your wife and I will always be beside you" Hinata just gave a smile.

Naruto sighed "When I transform back into my normal body Ill be…." And with that Naruto was engulfed in smoke but this time is vaporized quickly to reveal a naked Naruto "I'll be naked" Naruto blushed all over.

Hinata let out a scream and turned around to face the wall as Naruto got dressed "Sorry about that Hinata…." Naruto blushed again and couldn't even look Hinata in the eye.

Hinata just blushed madly "It's alright Naruto" Hinata just twiddled her thumbs and stared at the bright white wall in front of her.

Naruto looked down "Hay Hinata, Sakura knows about my secret…she wanted to help me…protect me I guess" Naruto smiled as he adjusted his necklace.

Hinata "I see….so that's why she….she tried to scare me off so I wouldn't figure out…" Hinata finally turned around to see a fully dressed Naruto.

Naruto smiled at her "Anyway...Sakura also thinks that I bring disaster wherever I go because of this ability" Naruto frowned and looked down.

Hinata took Naruto's hands and smiled "I don't think your dangerous at all Naruto…I love you no matter what or who you are" Hinata then kissed Naruto passionately and Naruto returned the kiss.

Hinata smiled as she pulled away and grabbed her bag "well, I guess I'd better go" Hinata smiled and kissed Naruto on the cheek and went out the door leaving Naruto alone.

Naruto sighed as he sat down _Hinata…you make me fell like I'm not cursed at all…I love you Hinata _Naruto looked at his hands and smiled.

Hinata smiled and laughed and she skipped home almost bumping into someone; she got home and went strait to her room and lied down; she smiled as she stared at the ceiling.

Hinata was almost asleep when she heard a tap on her window; she turned her head to see who it was to see Sakura smiled and waving at her

Hinata opened the window to let her in; Sakura sat on her bed "Thanks….oh and…you know about Naruto right?" Sakura looked up at Hinata with a serious and hard look on her face.

Hinata wouldn't let Sakura get to her "yes I do know and I will protect Naruto and his secret to the death" Hinata meet Sakura's gaze with her own icy stare.

Sakura's face lightened "Alright then…guess It can't be helped anymore…just don't hurt Naruto…he really does love you..." Sakura gave a week smile.

Hinata nodded her head slowly "I know he does…I love him and will never try to hurt him in any way" Hinata smiled and looked at Sakura who smiled to.

Sakura's smiled faded "Naruto brings danger often…Ill be around him often and you probably…he always gets people mad at him…Its hard to keep up with him sometimes" Sakura lifted her knees up to her chin and rested her face on her knees.

Hinata looked worried "What kind of trouble…Is he okay?" Hinata looked at Sakura with fear and worry.

Sakura frowned "Well…Naruto got in trouble with some demons…they are after him…because he has a lot of untapped power…in the nine tailed fox anyway…" Sakura sighed and yawned.

Hinata was curious 'hang on…how do you know all this?" Hinata leaned in and stared strait at Sakura.

Sakura looked over at Hinata "It's because I saw him transform; I hugged him one day and he transformed because he didn't take the medicine and so Naruto spilled his guts about everything…demons are after him…and that they will hurt anyone who gets in their way" Sakura frowned and tightened her grip on her knees.

Hinata took of her headband and put it in her hands "Sakura…I will protect Naruto with my life…and I will protect his secret…until the bitter end" Hinata face showed determination.

Sakura smiled and put her hand on top of Hinata's and smiled "Guess were a team now" Sakura smiled and laughed a little.

The two girls smiled and hugged each other and smiled on their promise to each other.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And that's the end of this chapter…the next one is going to be great I promise and thanks for keeping on reading


	8. Meeting The Other Ninja Pt 1

Hay, sorry for the long wait  I just am suffering from writers block  anyway I present to you the next chapter where I'll mostly introduce the other characters and their relationships and also there will be some fighting oh and I am adding 2 OC!! His name will be Kairu and her name will be Rosha  hope you like it…..oh and I'd like to give a shout out to ALL my readers THANK YOU! I'm glad my stories are being read! Oh and a shout out to all my readers who leave comments…good comments  oh and I don't take flame lightly so please….no fame  please and thank you.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hinata smiled and waved Sakura off as Sakura disappeared behind some trees _I'm glad were friends _Hinata laughed as she went back into the house and lied on her bed _Naruto _Hinata has been worrying about Naruto for many days; Hinata looked at a picture she took with Naruto and smiled _Precious Memories _Hinata smiled as she took the picture and gazed at Naruto smiling face; Hinata put the picture down, grabbed her coat and left for Naruto's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino leaned against the counter of the flower shop and sighed _DAMN IT! IM SO BOOORED!! _There had been NO customers that morning and groaned _Alright that's it! IM NOT SPENDING ANOTHER MINUTE HERE! _Ino took off her apron and placed it on the counter "Mom! I'm leavening for a while!" Ino didn't wait for an answer as she left down the street and noticed Sakura smiling and shopping at a vendor "Hay Billboard Brow, what are you doing" Ino gave an evil smirk and wrapped her arm around Sakura; Sakura growled "Nothing that concerns you Ino-Pig" Sakura lightly pushed Ino away.

Ino laughed "Sakura…I…" Ino frowned and sighed "Hay…..Why do we fight over Saskue so much…especially since he hates us both…" Ino placed her hands her in pockets and looked at Sakura who had a confused and surprised look on her face.

Sakura looked up at the sky "I don't really know…I guess…it's because Saskue is so mysterious and…kind of cute I suppose" Sakura blushed as she looked at the floor.

Ino laughed "Well you can have him…I'm so over him anyway" Ino brushed her long ponytail back and walked away leaving Sakura standing there with her mouth gaping open _Did she just..._Sakura looked at Ino walking away and sighed _This has to be a trick or something _Sakura frowned and pouted _I'm not playing her game _Sakura walked the opposite of Ino.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lee cheered as he broke the log with his foot "I DID IT!!" Lee jumped up and down with joy and laughed "I have the power of youth on my side" Lee kept on jumping and cheering until he finally was out of breath "Okay If I cant make it back to the center of town in 10 minutes then I will do 100 sit ups!" and with that Lee was racing around the city to get to the square "I can do it!" Lee raced with all his might and made it in….11 minutes; Lee cried as he counted his 99th sit up; Just then Sakura walked up and saw him doing Sit ups in the middle of the street.

Sakura walked over to lee and leaned over him "Why are you doing sit ups in the middle of the street?" Sakura smiled down at him as Lee finished his final sit up and he jumped up on his feet.

Lee blushed a little then smiled "Hay Sakura, I was just training" Lee cleared his throat and kept his eyes on Sakura _She's really pretty and she's gotten even prettier since last time _Lee smiled as he watched Sakura talk to him but he wasn't even listening

Sakura tapped him on the shoulder "Ummmm….Lee…are you listening?" Sakura looked concerned because his face was all red.

Lee shook his head and smiled "Sorry Sakura, I was just…." Lee was surprised to Fell Sakura's arms around him.

Sakura smiled "Hay Lee….thank you for everything" Sakura kissed him on the forehead and ran off leaving a blushing Lee standing in the road.

Lee cleared his throat and blushed madly; He took his forehead and smiled _Ill never wash my forehead again _Lee skipped off happily and went home for the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rosha sighed as she looked at the map of the village _this is so much more complicated then my home village _Rosha frowned and looked around the village to look for familiar scenery that resembled the map _damn it! As a ninja from The village hidden in glass…I will not fail my mission_ Rosha smiled with determination as she continued to travel through the city _I have to find this....Naruto…quickly _Rosha looked around some more, asked people and used her map but got even more lost then before.

Rosha threw the map down in irritation and started to sigh when she felt a hand softly touch her shoulder; she spun around with a kunai in hand and she came face to face with a young man with about her age with short red spiky hair and the Japanese symbol for love on his forehead.

Rosha's eyes widened and she let her arm down "Sorry about that….I thought you were a…." Rosha couldn't take her eyes off the young man standing in front of her; his face flawless and pale.

Rosha shook her head and smiled "My name is Rosha and I am from the Village hidden in mirrors" Rosha smiled as she extended her hand but the man didn't return the gesture and Rosha cleared her throat and looked away "Sorry…" Rosha looked away.

The boy just walked away from her "My name is Garra….if your looking for the square…then follow that road" Garra pointed to a road that went left and with that he was gone and Rosha was still looking strait ahead and her cheeks were red; she followed the road Garra showed her and found herself in the center of town.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And that's it for now….I hope you liked it  I worked really hard on it and like I said Writers Block sucks! Anyway I hope you like my first oc and I will present the other characters next chapter….I actually would like to add like 3 more characters…who will be my villains…if any of my readers have any ideas for me or of you want me to add an oc of your design I will be more then happy to do that 


	9. Meeting The Other Ninja Pt 2

Sorry for the long wait  I was on vacation please forgive me  I present to you…The next chapter  oh and I am going to do a lot with other characters in this chapter…I want to introduce the others a little.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shikamaru sighed as he walked down the busy street with a small shopping bag dangling in his hand _what a drag; I hate going to the store _Shikamaru dragged his feet and yawned when he saw Ino running after him; He turned to see her waving him down and yelling his name.

Ino breathed a sigh of relief as she saw him finally turn around and noticed her "Shikamaru…Why do you have a shopping bag?" Ino eyed the bag and attempted to see in it but Shikamaru moved the bag to his other hand "Hay Ino; its stuff for mom; I hate shopping though" Shikamaru sighed and looked at Ino smile and blushed; he quickly turned his head.

Ino laughed "I saw you blush! It was so funny" Ino wrapped her arm around his neck and smiled "Shikamaru I want to tell you something….I think I…well after all the years I known you and the time we get to spend together as a team…" Ino smiled as she leaned in "Love you" Ino then kissed him tightly; Shikamaru eyes widened and his body tensed up and his hands gripped tightly and then loosened and he just closed his eyes and savored the moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rosha sighed as she looked around and smiled as she saw the square _Wow, this place is amazing, it's more lively then my village _Rosha kept on thinking about the boy that helped her in the ally _I hope I see him again _Rosha smiled as she thought about him but then shook her head _I have to find Naruto at once _Rosha ran through the streets looking for a clue when she saw a blue haired girl that seemed suspicious; She sighed and then caught up with her :Excuse me, do you know where I can find Naruto?" Rosha smiled and tried to be friendly.

The women turned and smiled at Rosha "Yes I know where he lives; I'm Hinata and Naruto is my husband" Hinata smiled as she lead the way to her house "So where are you from anyway?" Hinata looked confused but smiled all the same.

Rosha noticed that Hinata was looking at her intently "I'm from the village hidden in mirrors" Rosha looked at the sky and smiled as she thought of home and how much she missed it badly.

Hinata smiled "Sounds nice; Id like to go see it someday" Hinata looked a Rosha and smiled brightly.

Hinata stopped suddenly in front of an nice little house and smiled "Were here" Hinata looked at Rosha and smiled.

Rosha looked at the house with splendor "Nice place you have here" Rosha walked in and saw a happy Naruto eating ramen.

Naruto looked at Rosha and smiled "Hay…who are you?" Naruto looked at Rosha and noticed her headband "Hay…are you from the Mirror Village.

Rosha nodded "Yes, I am….Naruto I wanted to find you for a reason…Its…demons are on their way here…and they say they are after you...I don't know why it's just that….please just be careful Naruto" Rosha sighed and smiled at him.

Naruto looked confused "umm…ooookay…I don't even know you but thank you anyway I guess" Naruto yawned and started out the door "Hinata I have to go somewhere…I'll be back soon okay" and with that Naruto was gone.

Hinata looked at Rosha and smiled "Its okay, Naruto is more then capable of taking care of himself" Hinata grabbed some stuff and went off into the kitchen.

Rosha sighed and left _Naruto…I was told in a dream that I had to protect you and that's what I'm going to do" _Rosha nodded to herself and ran out of the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A young man looked through binoculars and noticed Naruto; he grinned and turned to the young man beside him who seemed bored and wanted not to be there "Kairu…it's almost time for the full moon to start and that's when Naruto will show his true colors" the man looked at the bored Kairu who looked lazily at the crescent moon.

Kairu sighed "Kadame…the full moon is also when he will be the strongest…it will be a pain" Kairu twirled a kunai in his hand and brushed back his short blue hair.

Kadame just grinned more "yes that is true but we will be as well" Kadame and Kairu then dissapeard into a puff of smoke.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And that's it for this chapter btw there will be fighting next chapter so don't worry ^_^ also I notice that my story is getting…kind of bad so ill make some changes to the story ASAP….I'm sorry my readers if my story id bad T_T but ill post my next chapter soon and there WIL be fighting.


	10. Meeting The Other Ninja Pt 3

Hinata smiled as she looked at the city _I'm so blessed _she smiled, she walked to Ino's flower shop to kill time "Hay Ino and Shikamaru" Hinata smiled as she watched Ino and Shikamaru blush "Keep it pg guys" Hinata giggled at the sight.

Ino just blushed harder "Hinata…what are you doing here? It's not that I don't want you here it just that you hardly ever come here" Ino leaned over the counter.

Hinata smiled "I just came bye to see you guys that's all" Hinata pulled out some change and placed it on the counter "for a flower" Hinata took a sunflower and started to walk out but Ino stopped her.

Ino frowned "hay…is there something up? Naruto hasen't been acting like himself and he's been distant with everyone…" Ino looked concernd.

Shikamaru turned his head "yea…I noticed the same thing..he's usually more annoying but hes just been downright secretive with everyone lately" Shikamaru layed on the table and let his head rest on his hand.

Hinata had to think fast "Its just that….hes been under a lot of stress is all" Hinata sigthed a breath of realief when Ino shrugged her shoulders.

Ino "Tell him not to worry so much and.." Ino tossed the coin back to Hinata "flowers on the house" Ino smiled and went to the back followed by Shikamaru.

Hinata left and Ino came back out to the counter "Shikamaru…we do it in a few minutes...we have to figure out the truth behind Naruto's behavior so were going to invsigate" Ino smiled and looked a sighing Shikamaru.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saskue walked down the road and noticed some people that seemed to be lost, he sighed and went over "hay, you people need some help?" saskue then roconized them; saskue smiled "welll..it's been a while Garra" Saskue looked at the face of Garra who had a hat attempting to hide his face.

Garra frowned for a minute but then gave a half smile "its been a while sence I've been the village" Garra then slowly walked away.

Saskue started to leave "if your looking for naruto he's at home I think" Saskue then ran into the city.

Garra took out his black umbrella and then started to Naruto's house unaware of what he wouls see there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata smiled as she hed her flower _my gift to Naruto _Hinata giggled as she took a shortcut back home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lee sighed as he wallked…more like ran around the outside of the village _if I can not do 100 laps then I will do 200 push-ups _Lee eyes were on fire and so he contienued on his quest to lap 200; lee cheered as he finally made it buit then noticed a young man writing something in a handbook and he normally wouldn't care but he noticed that he was drawling maps of the village and he wesent anyone Lee reconiced "hay! Who are you?' lee walked up to the boy who looked up like he was bored.

Kairu looked up the Lee and frowned "Im just minding my own buisness" Kairu just turned back t his sketchbook and started drawing again.

Lee didn't buy that "You are not from the Leafe Village and yet you have maps and information of the village; tell me why you are hear or face the flower of youth" Lee got int his battle stance ready to fight with the suspicios boy.

Kairu just sighed and got up "I don't wanna fight…it's to much work but If I don't get the information back then that'll just be more work" Kairu pulled out three kunai and looked at Lee with a bored look in his eyes.

Lee was the first to strike; he rushed at his and attempted to attack him from behind but failed because Kairu just grabbed his foot; Lee quickly twisted to try to attack him with his other foot and hit him square on the head.

Kairu just lazily looked up at the blood running down his head and sighed, he wiped the blood from his foarhead and then stood there for a moment and then pulled out a small black object that resembeled a smoke bomb.

Lee unwrapped his white ribbon around his arms a little and got ready to do the primary lotus, Lee gave a serious look "ill give you one last chance; leave this village in piece" Lee let his ribbons fly in the wind.

Kairu just slowly raised the little smoke bomb and let it drop but nothing happned which confuced Lee.

The grass hardly moved as the Lee and Kairu stared eachother down; Lee then madde his move, he dissapeared and reapeard behind Kairu who just stood there as he let Lee use the primary lotus. (A/N: sorry but I can't really discribe the primary lotus)

Lee was about to hit the ground when all the sudden Kairu mudderd something and then dissapeard, Lee hit the ground with such force and that it took hima while to get up and stay up because he never acually failed at nthe lotus and it affected him greatly.

Kairu just looked bored again as he sighed "It's time" and the bomb that he dropped all the sudden let out a foul smelling pink gas and Lee was so surprised that he inhaild some of it and it only took him a while to start to get sick and sleepy; Kairu frownd "It's almost time you know….for the real fun to begin…Naruto will show his true form at midnight..which is tonight" Kairu then dissapeard and Lee coughed and then passed out in the grass.

Lee woke up an hour later and jumped up to face his foe but he wsent there _he said something about Naruto _Lee then decided to go see Naruto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto couldn't breathe; he clutched his chest and looked at the empthy medicine bottle on the ground _oh no I have no more medicine _Naruto lied in the livingroom paniking and worrying.

Ino, Shikamaru, Lee, and Garra were all on their way to Naruto's house

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And that's all folks!! Im starting on the next chapter soon ^_^ first off I would like to apoligize for the long wait…PLEASE FORGIVE ME MY READERS!! *cries* a storm ripped all technology for 2 weeks and I was gone for a week plus school had me busy and lots of toher things 0_0 anyway I hope you enjoyed it.


	11. Secrets Out!

Garra's skulls that hung off his black umbrella danced as he casually walked down the busy street and found the street he need; he crossed the street and was confronted by Hinata "is Naruto here?" Garra's low voice and almost vampire attitude startled her at first but then she recognized him and relaxed "yes, he's home" Hinata smiled and opened the door to let him in but what Hinata saw inside surprised her and Garra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino and Shikamaru both followed Garra and Hinata; Shikamaru sighed "this is so bothersome! Why do we have to sneak around?" Shikamaru gave a sigh and then got a scolding look from Ino "because we have to find out what's going on and I don't think Hinata is just willing to let anyone in" Ino got out from her spot and dove behind a large tree and notice that Garra and Hinata both changed their expressions to horror and worry _something must of happened _Ino motioned for Shikamaru to come closer and they sneaked closer to the house as Garra and Hinata rushed into the house with the door closed behind them.

Ino then told Shikamaru to pick her up and let her rest on his shoulders; Shikamaru was annoyed that Ino was so heavy even though she looked like a twig; and so they both looked through the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata's eyes grew large as she saw Naruto lying helplessly on the floor "NARUTO!!" Hinata took him and placed his head on her lap and she started to cry a little "what happened? Did you forget to take your medicine?" Hinata took a cloth and wiped Naruto's dirty and sweaty face.

Garra pulled a white container out of his pocket and handed it to Naruto "forgive me, it's my fault…you see I was late with the delivery" Garra bowed slightly.

Hinata turned to Garra with surprise "you're the one who gives him the medicine?" Hinata's eyes were full of worry and pain.

Garra just nodded and pulled out a black bottle "make sure he takes these because if he doesn't then…nothing will protect him from the full moon tonight" Garra then quietly left the house.

Naruto smiled weekly "thank you Hinata, I'll take that medicine now" Naruto finished the meds and frowned "so I have to take the black ones too?" Naruto took out 2 of the black pills and looked at them; he was about to take them when they heard a crash outside; Hinata quickly grabbed a kunai and rushed outside "WHO"S THERE!!" Hinata looked around and noticed Ino and Shikamaru both on the ground moaning.

Hinata put away the kunai ""what are you guys doing here?" Hinata noticed the open window and gasped did you guys….WHAT DID YOU SEE!?" Hinata got closer to Ino and Shikamaru "we saw enough…so Naruto has to take pills? For what?" Shikamaru was meat with a slap to the back of the head.

Ino looked at Shikamaru crossly "quit trying to pry!" Ino then got up and bowed "I'm so sorry for butting my nose into your business...it's just that…I was curious" Ino looked down and frowned.

Hinata sighed and pulled them both inside where she told them everything; she waited for a response and laughed when she saw the funny o shaped mouths on both of them "I told you it's was a crazy story" Hinata then got up to check on Naruto.

Ino and Shikamaru both huddled together and talked for a while until Hinata came in with tea "here you go" Hinata handed them both tea and smiled.

Ino cleared her throat "I was wondering if we could help" Ino looked down at the ground and blushed.

Hinata smiled "of course…Sakura is already part of it so I don't see any reason why not" Hinata then left the room again.

Just then a knock at the door caused Hinata to jump a little but she got up and noticed Sakura and Lee at the door.

Sakura rushed inside "what's going on with Naruto?" Sakura looked around and noticed Naruto sleeping on the couch "is he okay?" Sakura looked at Naruto with concern and then walked over and sat with him.

Lee looked at Hinata "so why didn't Naruto tell us about this?" Lee sighed and went into the kitchen where he was greeted by Shikamaru and Ino.

Sakura frowned "I told him on my way here, I figured we could use a hand in all this" Sakura brushed back Naruto's hair which was falling in his face.

Lee came out "what a beautiful day…tonight there is a full moon" Lee gave a bright smile and sat down on an empty floor Indian style.

Hinata looked out the window _that's right...Garra said something about a full moon…I'll protect Naruto no matter what _Hinata then yawned "I'm going to take a rest, fell free to rest here you guys" Hinata went into the back room.

The others just shrugged and found placed to rest for a while and soon everyone was fast sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kairu sighed as she quietly dodged around the sleeping ninjas and finally made his way to the bathroom where the black medicine rested; he took the meds and dumped them all into the drain

Well that's it! Sorry if it's a short chapter I'm just running out of ideas so please fell free to give me ideas and review if you haven't been ^_^ and thank you to those who have been reviewing I love u all


	12. Battle In The Woods

Hello my readers!! XD thanks for being so supportive throughout this piece and I love you all!! Please remember to keep reviewing because I love reviews! I want to give an extra thank you to Kairu for all the advice and help he's giving me!

XXXX----------**EXTRA-**----------XXXX

I will be writing a whole new story and I want to know what the readers want out of a story so please I am open for suggestions! Please and thank you.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto woke up and stretched and yawned showing his canines to his sleeping friends _guess they all decided to stay over _Naruto got off the couch and scratched his head and headed into the bathroom to take his meds but when he got in there, all he could find was an empty black bottle in the sink _what the!! _Naruto picked up the bottle, looked inside, and found nothing.

Hinata quickly woke up to Naruto screaming and immediately went into action; she took her kunai and raced to the bathroom "Naruto! What's wrong?!" Hinata saw Naruto wide eyed and worried "what's wrong Naruto?" Hinata came close and noticed the empty medicine bottle "naruto did you take all that medication!!" Hinata took the bottle away and watched as Naruto shook his head "I found the empty bottle this morning when I came in here" Naruto's eyes shook with fear.

Hinata's eyes widened "some one came in and…dumped all the medicine!" Hinata took the bottle and tried to find any clues on the bottle but of course found nothing that could help them.

Lee came in hearing the conversation "before I came here I was stopped by a young man drawling maps of the village and he said something about you naruto" Lee rubbed his eyes showing that he woke up not to long ago.

Hinata gave Lee a piercing look "how much of the conversation did you hear" Hinata waited for Lee to answer.

Lee shrugged "the whole conversation, I woke up to Naruto's screaming" Lee helped Naruto look for any stay medicine in case Kairu was careless and let them drop for some reason.

Hinata grew more worried "we have to find this man and take back what was stolen" Hinata picked up her jacket and kunai and faced the others who were just now waking up "get ready everyone!" Hinata went outside leaving an dumbfounded group of ninja and so Lee had to explain and now everyone was on alert and quickly getting ready.

Naruto followed quietly behind Hinata worrying about what will happen; he let his head drop and let tears fall from his face.

Sakura quickly noticed "what's wrong!?" Sakura caught up with him and looked at his sad face; he turned to her and rubbed his eyes "I'm such an idiot…I always cause trouble no matter what I do…thanks to me were are all on a crazy mission to save my hind end and…I don't think I'm worth it" Naruto looked down as he jumped from tree to tree.

Ino then decided to interject "don't think that way! Were doing this because we care and we want to help you" Ino gave Naruto an encouraging smile and Sakura did the same which made Naruto fell better.

All was quiet for a while as they all searched for Kairu; they only interaction that happened was Hinata giving orders and directions.

After an hour or two of silence Ino broke it "hay guys…I since something in the clearing ahead" Ino sensed some unfamiliar light chakra; she obtained this ability from Shizune of all people and Ino had quickly mastered it and the tech was useful for many occasions.

Hinata nodded to Ino and stopped short of the clearing and noticed two young men sitting close to a fire; they seemed to be burning something.

Lee recognized one of the guys as Kairu "that's him!" Lee looked at Kairu as if he had some unfinished business with him but Hinata just shrugged it off.

Hinata waited for the opportune moment and then jumped down from the tree and sent a kunai sailing for their backs but Kairu turned around and caught the kunai with his hands; he had a bored look on his face "back attacks don't work on me" he ran to Hinata and kicked her hand in the stomach sending her flying back into a tree, blood dripped put of her mouth but she just wiped the blood away.

Ino took some kunai sent them sailing toward Kairu, she then did a shadow clone jutsu on them and know over 100 kunai went sailing for him.

Kadame who was meditating all this time simply opened his eyes, did some chakra hand signs and all the kunai disappeared; Ino gasped in horror as Kadame ran towards her and shoved a kunai into her stomach, Ino screamed out in immense pain and Kadame just drove it in further.

Sakura attempted to come to her rescue but was surrounded by clones and was unable to do anything thing.

Hinata was fighting Kairu who was proving to be a hard person to fight and she couldn't help either "INO!!" Hinata heard her scream and tried to help but her leg was grabbed by Kairu and she fell to the ground.

Ino's screams were know piercing as Kadame turned and twisted the kunai and pushing it deeper into her stomach "HELP ME!" Ino started to cry and then she then felt someone kick right above her.

Lee sent Kadame sailing into a tree "leave Ino alone! Ill be your opponent" Lee then went into a fury of kicks all missing but one managed to get through to him.

Ino breathed hard as she attempted to pull the kunai out but was unable to do so, a hand stopped her from attempting anymore "sakura…I" Ino noticed that all the clones were gone and Sakura leaned over "this is going to hurt a little" Sakura pulled the kunai out quickly causing Ino to scream again but Sakura then imminently started to heal her.

Hinata turned to see if Ino was okay but was side kicked by Kairu and sent sailing again except this time Hinata stuck her hand into the earth and threw some dirt into Kairu's face before she hit the ground.

Kairu rubbed his eyes painfully and sighed "this is dumb" he turned to Kadame who had Lee on the ground and nodded; Kairu sighed and attacked the only member of the team who hadn't fought this entire time, Hinata looked up "NARUTO!!!" Hinata cried out in time to see Kadame attack Naruto and kicked him unconscious "NARUTO!!" Hinata tried to get up but for some reason she couldn't.

Kairu picked up Naruto and slung him over his shoulder "fighting you guys is pains so don't follow us" Kairu turned around to get a fist in the face.

Hinata looked up to see a girl with pigtails and a ninja suit on, she turned her head to revel that she was Rosha.

Kairu got back up and stood behind Naruto and sighed "more dumb pain" Kairu sighed as he pulled out a kunai but wasn't quick enough; Rosha sent him flying back with a kick "don't even think about leaving with that boy!!" Rosha looked at Kadame and Kairu with cold eyes" Rosha pulled out some wire and threw it out with the ends attached to her fingers, she then multi-cloned kunai and then set them on fire "ninja art! Fire rain jutsu" Rosha watched as the area was covered with fire ridden kunai.

She was surprised to see that Kairu and Kadame was gone and so was Naruto "DANG IT!!!" Rosha looked around and jumped down from the tree "NARUTO!" she looked around and looked sad and angry "I couldn't…they must of left when I used…I'm such an idiot!!" Rosha stomped the ground.

Sakura went around healing the wounded; Hinata went to Rosha and grabbed her shoulder "who are you to Naruto!?" Hinata looked angry "where did they take him!!" Hinata started to cry.

Rosha frowned "I don't know where they took him but I'll help…and as for you other question…Naruto is my brother" Rosha looked up all seriousness and showed her whisker marks.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well??? What do you think??? I hope you liked it my readers!!


	13. Oh Brother Where Art Thou?

*sigh* once again I am so sorry for the long wait my readers….It just hard to find ideas and also I want to take my time so I don't make mistakes like I have before. Please forgive me for the long wait and so without anymore waiting…here is the next chapter. Please review!!!

Oh and please forgive me for not messaging back anyone recently…I have check my e-mail in a while and I am going 2 do that really soon okay! Please and thank you!!

________________________________________________________________________

Hinata's eyes widened at what she just heard "your brother?" she looked at Rosha "But Naruto never told anyone about a sister" Hinata was suspicious of her and decided to pry a little.

Rosha shrugged her shoulders "That's because he doesn't know either, we were separated at birth…when Naruto was born…a few days before the curse was placed on him I was banished from Konoha because I tried to stop it…he didn't deserve that" she tightened her fists "Naruto had to suffer…why him?" Rosha started to cry.

Hinata started to cry as well "I'm so…sorry" Hinata went up to her and embraced her with a hug "Well find him" Hinata smiled hoping to give Rosha some peace.

Rosha kept on crying "Naruto is going to be hurt or worse and it's all because of me!" Rosha cried even harder "IM THE ONE THAT PLACED THAT CURSE ON HIM" Rosha fell to ground crying hysterically.

Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, and Sakura all turned their heads at what she just said; Hinata lightly grabbed her shoulders "what did you just…are you telling you placed the 9-taild fox in Naruto?" Hinata glared at Rosha who eyes were trembling.

Rosha violently shook her head "No…I was gone before it happened but I placed the baby spirit in him and my curse must of meshed with the older curse and created a very unstable beast and that must be why they are after him" Rosha let her face fall and her hair fell in her face.

Hinata's brain was on overload "So you're the one who put the baby fox curse on him?" Hinata rubbed her forehead to protect against a headache.

Rosha sniffled "yes, I didn't want to fox to hurt him so I…place a curse on him so that the fox wouldn't hurt…wait…the moon" Rosha looked at the moon which was just now showing itself "OH CRAP!!" Rosha quickly got up "the curse is broken during a full moon because my powers die at that time…I…they're going to use Naruto to do horrible things!!" Rosha started to run but was grabbed by Hinata "LET GO OF ME!!" Rosha looked menacingly at her.

Hinata's body shook "I don't know what's going on but Naruto is my husband and I will protect him, so…" Hinata smiled "let's go find him together" she hugged Rosha who just closed her eyes because she was tired "alright then Hinata…lets go" Rosha smiled back at her and gave her a thumbs up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto felt cold since the only thing he was wearing was his orange pants; his shirt was on the floor and he had markings all over his body; his face was cut up from being beat up by Kadame; he was dangling by chain wrapped around his hands; he wanted to get away or fight them which came first to him "let me out of here" his voice was sore from yelling constantly at Kadame and Kairu who just sat quietly looking at the floor ignoring everything around him even Kadame.

Naruto couldn't remember how he got here; after an hour of torture Naruto finally got to hang there quietly _I hurt all over _he looks at his bruises and frowns _it hurts but I know they will come for me so I must endure! This is no problem for the future hokage _Naruto got a burst of energy "hay kairu right?" Naruto got his attention as he looked over like he was bored "you better keep an eye out on me because I'll escape! I can't die now because I'm the next hokage!" Naruto grinned happy that he got some of his spunk back "My friends will come and then we'll kick your butts!" he grinned even bigger and moved in an attempt to be threatening but Kairu just went back to staring at the wall "What's with you! You've been staring off into space since we got here!" Naruto gave an annoyed look and looked away staring at the orange sky "it's almost night…" he wondered if his friends would come, he spoke quietly to himself "they'll come for me" but then his thoughts were interrupted by Kadame

Kadame just laughed "what was that you said? That they'll come for you? haha what a ridiculous thought! The town hates you! They want you dead" Kadame watched as he saw Naruto's face drop "you're an animal that they don't want…a waste of space" Kadame then left laughing as the two stone doors shut loudly behind him.

Naruto's breathing got sharp and his eyes started tom water "that's not true" he continued to cry "that's not true" he remembered what happened with Iruka and...Well he couldn't remember the ninja's name but that was when he first figured out about the curse placed on him by the town "it's not true I am not…" Naruto was interrupted by Kairu who looked up at Naruto with sad eyes.

Kairu jumped up the building level with Naruto and leaned in "you are not a monster so don't listen to him, you are important to Konoha and the curse was placed on you because they trusted you and felt that you would be strong enough to handle the 9-taild fox…don't lose hope" Kairu jumped back down and stole one last look before he left out the door.

Naruto looked at Kairu as he left "WHATS WITH YOU!! First you drag me here and then you give me that speech! I don't get you" Naruto's eyes watered again.

Kairu looked back at him "Don't yell, you'll reopen your wounds if you get too riled up" Kairu then shut the door leaving Naruto alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata and Rosha raced across the forest with unparalleled speed; even Lee could catch up with them which by the way is what he was trying to do at this time.

Hinata looked at Rosha's determined face _Rosha seems so strong inside and out Id better not fall behind _she stayed with Rosha who silently moved about not even making any noise as her feet hit the tree branches with much force.

Shikamaru and Ino looked at each other and nodded "were going to scout up ahead Hinata!" Ino watched as Hinata gave them the okay and Ino pulled Shikamaru with her as they hit the forest floor and disappeared.

Lee and Sakura finally caught up with Hinata and Rosha.

Rosha looked ahead _Naruto, hang on! Were coming_ Rosha pulled out some kunai and disabled a trap "we need to be careful" Rosha picked up speed and counted for more traps as they finally got to a big old metal building.

The doors to the building were sealed shut; Lee tried but was unable to get them open and then Sakura tried but failed; Hinata sighed and cracked her knuckles "allow me" she then proceeded to punch the door with both of her fists and pull the door off it's hinges and threw it as far as she could and then she brushed off her hand and smiled.

Ino and Shikamaru finally caught up with the others and all they saw was the unbelieving faces of the others as they all stared at Hinata with fear.

They all exchanged looks of encouragement and smiled; Ino grinned "We'll lets go save the knuckle headed idiot and go back home" she latched on to Shikamaru and laughed because he had an embarrassed look on his face.

With fierce determination they walked though the hole where the door once stood.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And that's all for this chapter!!

Fave Character: Hinata! Way to go ripping the door right off the hinges!!


End file.
